Le monde des cauchemars
by Empty Corpse
Summary: Une étrange maladie prend le Patron qui ne se réveil plus d'un horrible rêve. Le Prof est formel, l'un d'entre eux devra partir pour le sauver. Grâce à sa machine, l'un d'entre eux ira dans Le Monde Des Cauchemars.


**Salut tout le monde**

 **Oui je suis toujours en vie *tousse***

 **Cette fiction est un clin d'oeil à la Fanfiction de _BeauChaton_ " Salut Les Disneyphiles !"**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Mathieu tournait en rond dans le salon, presque tout le monde était réuni, il allait enfin pouvoir tourner l'épisode de lancement de la nouvelle saison ! Mais il manquait quelqu'un.

''Bon, je vais voir ce qu'il fabrique…'' lança-t-il aux autres en s'élançant vers les escaliers

Il grimpa les 8 marches qui menaient à l'étage et frappa deux coups à la porte noire de sa personnalité manquante. Il n'eut aucune réponse mais un léger gémissement traversa le panneau, comme un petit cri de frayeur. Ni une ni deux, le vidéaste sortit son double des clefs et ouvrit la porte.

Le Patron était là, dans son lit, visiblement endormi et en plein cauchemar. Mathieu s'approcha du lit, s'y assit à côté de l'endormi et lui secoua l'épaule

''Hey mec, réveils-toi, j'ai besoin de toi pour le tournage…''

Aucune réponse mis à part quelques grognements. Le Youtuber eut beau hausser la voix autant qu'il le put, cela n'y changea rien : le Patron restait profondément endormi d'un sommeil perturbé par les cauchemars.

Les autres étaient montés rejoindre leurs acolytes en entendant Mathieu crier et ils furent tout aussi impuissants à réveiller le Patron.

''Geek'' lança Mathieu ''file au labo du Prof, on a besoin de son aide là.''

L'adolescent hocha la tête. Il sortit prestement de la chambre, dévala l'escalier, traversa le salon en courant, dévala le nouvel escalier qui menait au laboratoire souterrain du scientifique et ouvrit la porte dudit labo à la volée, faisant sursauter l'homme en blouse blanche qui y officiait.

''Jeune homme, ton entrée n'était pas des plus discrète, tu aurais pu…''

''Pas le temps !'' Coupa le Geek ''Mathieu a besoin de toi ! Chambre du Patron ! Tout de suite !''

Sans plus d'explications, le gameur entraina son comparse à l'étage. Le scientifique se pencha sur son patient.

''Un… cauchemar ?'' demanda-t-il à son assemblée, dubitatif

''On a tout essayé, personne n'arrive à le réveiller…'' lui répondit Maître Panda

''Intéressant…'' Murmura-t-il en sortant son stéthoscope

Le Prof fit plusieurs examens, des tests de réaction à divers stimuli comme la lumière ou les réflexes nerveux et consulta nombre de ses ouvrages plus ou moins scientifiques avant de donner sa conclusion.

''J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.''

''Abrèges !'' S'impatienta Mathieu qui avait fini par réellement s'inquiéter

''Très bien. Le Patron est dans un état proche du coma, il est piégé dans son sommeil à cause de ce cauchemar. Ça peut arriver parfois, c'est parce que nous ne sommes que des simulacres d'humains, ç'aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous, voir à plusieurs d'entre nous en même temps. Et c'est à nous de le sortir de là. Ça, c'était la bonne nouvelle : je sais comment soigner ce qu'il a, j'ai le matériel nécessaire.''

''C'était la bonne nouvelle ?!'' Réagirent-ils tous en même temps

''Oui… La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que je dois envoyer l'un d'entre vous dans le monde des cauchemars pour récupérer la Paciflora, la plante dont j'ai besoin pour confectionner le médicament qui va apaiser le Patron afin qu'il sorte de ce cauchemar… Et que cette personne devra logiquement être… Le Geek.''

Un échange de regards d'incompréhension se fit entre tous les auditeurs du Prof. Le Geek recula doucement vers la porte. Pourquoi lui ? Maître Panda était bien plus brave ! Mathieu bien plus robuste ! Même le Hippie semblait plus apte à accomplir cette mission que lui !

''Mais Prof… Pourquoi le Geek ?'' demanda doucement Mathieu ''Tu sais bien qu'il est plus craintif que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Pourquoi vouloir envoyer la personne la plus peureuse dans le monde des cauchemars ? Je ne suis pas ton raisonnement.''

''Gros, le p'tit est pas prêt pour ça, c'pas responsable. Même moi je lui demanderai pas.'' Lança le Hippie qui semblait sortir de sa bulle pour se mêler à cette conversation qui, visiblement, allait décider du sort du Geek ET du Patron.

''Il fait déjà des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits, je n'ai pas envie qu'il en fasse encore plus. Regarde le, il n'y est même pas qu'il est déjà mort de peur !'' Argumenta Maître Panda

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'adolescent qui se tassait contre un mur dans l'espoir d'être oublié.

Le Prof soupira.

''Vous savez pourquoi je pense qu'il est plus apte que n'importe qui d'autre à y aller ?'' Lança le Prof ''Et bien parce que justement, comme tu l'as dit très cher ami ursidé, il fait très régulièrement des cauchemars. Ce monde lui sera bien plus familier qu'à nous. Il sait ce qu'il va y trouver, il sait à quel point la terreur d'un cauchemar est intense, il le vit presque à chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux. Hippie, tu serais prêt à regarder en face ton pire cauchemar ? Mathieu, l'idée même de regarder dans les yeux ce qui t'effraie le plus ne te donne pas envie de partir en courant ? Maître, à quand remonte ta dernière nuit de mauvais rêves ?''

Un ange passa

''Aucun de nous n'est prêt à faire face à ça. À part toi Geek. Aucun de nous ne sait ce qu'il va trouver là-bas. À part toi. Toi, tu es prêt. Toi, tu as l'habitude. Ta faiblesse, tes nuits de terreur, tous tes cauchemars t'ont donnés les armes pour faire ce que nous ne pouvons pas faire. Nous devons compter sur toi. Mais bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire.''

L'adolescent réfléchi un moment. Venait-il de dire qu'ils avaient besoin de lui ? Qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire cette expédition dangereuse et effrayante pour aider le Patron ? Il devait y avoir erreur sur la personne. Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce, tout le monde le fixait dans l'attente d'une réponse. Oui ? Non ? Que faire…

La silhouette noire dans le lit s'agita un peu plus, le cauchemar qu'il était en train de faire devait être vraiment horrible… Et ils comptaient sur lui pour l'en sortir.

''Je vais le faire.''

Mathieu sembla mi- soulagé, mi- inquiet

''Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, je suis certain que moi ou Maître Panda pouvons le faire si tu ne veux pas y aller''

''C'est bon Mathieu, ne t'en fais pas'' sourit-il confiant ''Je vais y arriver. J'ai l'habitude des cauchemars non ?''

Le Prof soupira

''Geek, il faut que tu saches que ce sera bien pire que juste un cauchemar. Là où tu vas se trouvent tous tes cauchemars et ceux des autres. Le monde des cauchemars n'est pas un terrain de jeu ou un lieu de visite, tu ne peux pas juste y aller, prendre ce que tu veux et revenir. Les cauchemars sauront pourquoi tu es là et ils essaieront de t'arrêter. Tu seras seul et tu vivras le pire, le plus long et le plus réaliste des cauchemars. À la différence que là, tu ne te réveilleras pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce que tu es venu chercher.''

Le Geek se redressa, il fit preuve de toute sa prestance et de toute son assurance pour déclarer qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis : il allait rejoindre le monde des cauchemars, y trouver et prendre la plante dont avait besoin le Prof et il allait la ramener.

Mathieu s'approcha de sa personnalité la plus frêle et l'enlaça. Il fut rejoint par Maître Panda, par le Prof puis par le Hippie. Le gameur était tout à fait en confiance lorsque le scientifique leur annonça qu'il fallait descendre au labo pour procéder au transfert de leur sauveteur dans le monde des cauchemars. Ce dernier demanda un instant de solitude avec le Patron qui lui fut accordé. Seul, le Geek s'approcha du lit du criminel toujours agité et il s'y assit. Il prit la main étonnamment douce de l'homme en noir dans la sienne.

''T'en fais pas Patron. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui vais te sauver et pas l'inverse. Je peux enfin te rendre tout ce que tu m'as donné. J'y arriverai, je te le jure.''

Comme une réponse à cette promesse, la main qu'il avait saisie se serra dans la sienne et l'endormi sembla s'apaiser quelque peu.

Le Geek s'empressa de rejoindre les autres au laboratoire : tout était prêt, on n'attendait plus que lui. Il observa le matériel qu'avait atteint le scientifique : Un appareil cubique noir assez imposant était relié à 6 espèces de bracelets et un petit oreiller ainsi qu'une pleine lune étaient dessinés sur chaque côté de cet objet qui faisait facilement la taille d'un petit frigo, comme ceux que l'on trouve dans les chambres d'hôtels de luxe. Le tout était installé à côté du lit du Prof.

''J'ai appelé ça Le Passeur. Je l'ai créé par erreur en voulant inventer une machine qui permet de faire vivre à son utilisateur un rêve plus vrai que nature… J'aurais appelé ça Le Rêveur… Enfin bref ! Le Passeur ! Allonges-toi sur mon lit, je vais te relier à ces connectiques ultra-sensorielles qui permettront à ton corps ici d'envoyer et de recevoir tes informations vitales à ton corps là-bas.''

''Prof, j'ai rien compris.'' Murmura le Geek

''Moi non plus'' avoua Mathieu en haussant un sourcil

''De même'' lâcha Maître Panda

''Des poneys…'' rit le Hippie, de nouveau dans son monde

Le Prof se frotta les yeux, se massa les tempes et tenta une nouvelle explication

''Bon, cette machine imposante là, c'est Le Passeur, c'est grâce à ça que le Geek va pouvoir rejoindre le monde des cauchemars. Mais il faut absolument que je lui mette ces espèces de… bracelets, qui sont des connectiques ultra-sensorielles, pour que son corps matériel et son corps… disons… virtuel… le corps qui se matérialisera dans le monde des cauchemars quoi, coexistent et se coordonnent. Sans ça la dualité de son existence risque de créer un paradoxe du continuum espace-temps qui créerait un trou-noir ici même, détruisant la planète, le système solaire et réglant notre problème de Patron qui ne se réveil pas.''

''Là j'ai compris !'' Approuva le trio pendant que le Hippie partait se rouler une nouvelle cigarette

Le Geek fit une rapide accolade à Mathieu, au Panda et au Prof puis s'installa sur le lit. L'homme au nœud papillon bicolore fixa les connectiques ultra-sensorielles aux poignets, aux chevilles, au cou et autour de la tête du gameur et lui donna quelques conseils

''Ne quitte jamais ton objectif de vue, ne te laisse pas influencer ou détourner de ta mission même si c'est l'un d'entre nous qui te le demande. Saches que tu seras seul là-bas, qui que tu croises, quoi que tu croises, ça ne sera pas réel. En revanche tu risques de croiser le Patron mais méfies-toi, s'il agit de manière à t'empêcher d'atteindre la Paciflora c'est que ce sera une illusion des cauchemars. N'oublies pas que même tes souvenirs peuvent être mensongers, fies-toi à ton instinct.''

Tout en disant cela, le scientifique avait atteint un dessin d'une plante à l'apparence banale, un peu passe partout, qui risquait fort d'échapper à l'attention du Geek s'il ne restait pas concentré.

''N'oublies surtout pas : on ne cueille jamais une Paciflora, il ne me faut que deux pétales pour soigner le Patron. Quand tu auras cueilli ces deux pétales, tu te réveilleras naturellement et tout sera fini. Oh et tâche de ne pas mourir, les légendes urbaines qui disent que si l'on meurt dans notre sommeil alors on meurt vraiment ne sont pas si fausses que cela''

Tout était prêt, le Geek avait perdu un peu de son assurance mais il avait promis au Patron et il comptait tenir sa promesse. Le Prof vérifia une dernière fois que l'adolescent était correctement relié au Passeur et fit un signe de tête affirmatif : Ils pouvaient commencer le transfère.

''À tout à l'heure, fais bien attention à toi.'' L'encouragea Mathieu

''Ouais petit, rends nous fières.'' Ajouta Maître Panda

''Je m'assurerai que tout le côté matériel de l'opération soit en état, à toi de faire le reste. Nous comptons uniquement et entièrement sur toi.'' Assura à son tour le scientifique

''On sera là à ton réveil gros, t'inquiètes pas, j'suis sûr que ça va aller !'' Renchérit le Hippie dont la connexion à la réalité semblait aussi intempestive qu'une connexion au réseau d'un portable en plein désert

''On sera là !'' confirmèrent-ils tous en cœur

Le Geek leur sourit.

Le Prof activa Le Passeur.

Le Cauchemar commença pour le gameur qui, avant de s'endormir pour rejoindre ce nouveau monde promesse de souffrance et de terreur perçu la voix de Maître Panda et de Mathieu qui chantaient ensemble une berceuse bien connue des fans d'SLG. Dans sa tête, l'adolescent en repris le refrain avec eux : Alors s'il te plait, pleure pas…

…

Le sol était dur et froid. Aucun bruit ne lui parvenait. Rien ne laissait penser qu'il était dans un autre monde.

Le Geek ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il était dans ce que l'on aurait appelé une ville fantôme : Des bâtiments en bois abimés sur lesquels pendaient des toiles de poussière grisâtres étaient disséminés çà et là. On ne pouvait même pas appeler cet endroit une ''ville'', il y avait trop peu de bâtiments pour ça. Le ciel était d'un marron cendré, presque gris et le soleil était invisible.

Le gameur se redressa et parcourut l'endroit des yeux, il ne savait absolument pas par où il devait aller mais il décida qu'aller tout droit ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée pour commencer. Il entama donc sa marche solitaire vers l'inconnu. Très vite, un sentiment de malaise lui fit monter des frissons dans le dos, son instinct de joueur de jeux vidéo horrifiques lui conseilla de ne pas se retourner : tout bon joueur de jeux d'horreur sait qu'on ne se retourne jamais pendant une partie. Et pourtant, son instinct fut vaincu par sa curiosité. Il se retourna avec méfiance et tomba face à… rien. Il n'y avait rien. Il soupira de soulagement et se tourna à nouveau avec un rire nerveux. Sauf qu'une fois à nouveau retourné, le paysage avait disparu, camouflé par les os sales et passablement brisés d'un squelette qui le fixait en silence, très près de lui.

La chose amorça un mouvement pour s'emparer de son bras mais l'adolescent l'avait senti venir, il fit un bond en arrière pour l'éviter. Son dos heurta un nouvel obstacle. Il n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'un autre squelette avait rejoint le premier. Un regard rapide vers les habitations auparavant vides et silencieuses l'informa que ce n'était qu'une façade : d'autres squelettes en émergeaient dans un cliquetis désagréable et de mauvaise augure pour le jeune voyageur. Le cœur du Geek accéléra : Il venait à peine d'arriver qu'il était déjà un peu trop bien accueilli, ça promettait pour la suite de sa quête… Il fit un bond sur le côté et se prépara à faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux dans ces cas-là : fuir à toutes jambes !

Il se lança dans un sprint qui suffit à l'éloigner rapidement des créatures macabres qui n'avaient pas la faculté de courir. Sa course l'emmena près d'un bois à l'allure peu engageante. Après ce qu'il venait de vivre, il ne savait pas vraiment si entrer dans une forêt était la meilleure idée qu'il puisse avoir. Mais où trouver une Paciflora sinon dans une forêt … ?

Il s'y engagea.

Les arbres, bien qu'intimidants par leur nombre, n'avaient rien de particulier qui eut donné à penser qu'ils puissent travestir divers monstres ou pièges. En revanche le Geek nota que tous les bruits étaient étouffés et qu'aucun animal ne semblait vivre dans cette forêt. Pas de bruits d'ailes. Pas de légers craquements de branches mortes. Juste le bruit de ses chaussures contre le sentier de pierre brute qui résonnaient dans un écho sourd contre les troncs. C'était ce qui donnait à cette forêt son caractère effrayant.

''C'est dingue, on dirait presque que je suis plus en sécurité ici qu'avec les zombies squelettes'' murmura l'adolescent pour se donner du courage

Comme pour le contredire un brouillard épais et blanc comme la neige se leva avec une rapidité exaspérante. Le Geek soupira et accéléra le pas, il sentait le froid raidir ses muscles. Il n'était pas préparé pour ce genre d'expédition, il n'avait que son tee-shirt Capitaine America à licence Marvel, son jean et sa casquette. Il accéléra le pas en priant pour ne pas rater la précieuse plante à cause du brouillard.

''C'est trop tard… rentres maintenant. Le Patron est mort. Il a fait une crise cardiaque à cause du cauchemar… ça ne sert plus à rien.'' Dit une voix juste à sa droite

Lorsqu'il avança dans cette direction il tomba sur…

''Mathieu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu… Attends. Tu n'es pas Mathieu.''

''Bien sûr que si c'est moi, tu vois bien !'' Lui répondit celui qui semblait bien être son créateur ''aller, je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux mais c'est fini. Il n'y a plus rien à faire.''

''Le Prof a dit que vous alliez essayer de me détourner de ma quête, je sais que tu n'es pas Mathieu, arrêtes de mentir.''

L'illusion fronça les sourcils et disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Incertain, le Geek reprit sa route jusqu'à une intersection à trois possibilités. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne savait pas par où aller et les panneaux directionnels ne l'aidaient pas à prendre une décision. Quand le premier indiquait ''Quelque part'', le second spécifiait ''autre part'' et le troisième ''nulle part''. Sur sa gauche, un panneau portant une carte attira son attention, il s'en approcha et l'observa. Elle ne lui servirait à rien : ce plan était un peu comme une map de jeu, ce qu'il avait traversé était indiqué et tout le reste était noir. Ainsi figurait ''Home Town'' qui était l'endroit où il s'était réveillé et un chemin qui serpentait jusqu'à ''Nowhere Forest''.

Le Geek soupira. ''Nowhere Forest'' hein ? La Forêt de Nul Part… Combien de temps lui restait-il pour trouver la Paciflora ? Le Prof ne lui avait pas dit si c'était urgent ou pas… avait-il le temps de réfléchir posément à quel chemin prendre ?

À côté du panneau se trouvait une chose qu'il n'avait pas remarquée avant : Un fauteuil et une Nintendo 3DS allumée. Jouer l'aiderait très certainement à réfléchir… Et puis maintenant il se souvenait très bien du Prof lui disant qu'il avait tout le temps qu'il voulait. Il s'assit donc dans le fauteuil qui se révéla être d'un confort absolu et saisit la console. En regardant l'écran, le gameur fut satisfait de constater que le jeu qu'elle contenait était le dernier Super Mario Kart dans une version jamais parue dans le monde où l'on peut choisir son véhicule, sa motorisation, les habits de son conducteur, ou construire soi-même son kart. Heureux comme un enfant à qui on aurait annoncé que Noël avait été avancé, il s'enfonça bien dans son assise et entama directement une course de grand prix en 150CC. Puis une autre. Puis une autre. Puis une autre…

…

Le Geek ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la nuit était tombée. Lorsqu'il eut fini le jeu de toutes les manières possibles il posa la console et s'étira comme un chaton. Ce fut l'obscurité ambiante qui l'alerta sur le temps qu'il avait passé à jouer et en consultant sa montre il failli s'étouffer : Cela faisait plus de 10heures qu'il jouait et le jour était sur le point de se lever à nouveau. Il avait complètement merdé. Il se leva d'un bond et observa les trois possibilités de route. Puisqu'il avait été tout droit depuis le début il ne voyait pas pourquoi il changerait de direction, il emprunta donc prestement le chemin qui menait toujours tout droit.

Il ne fallait plus qu'il se laisse distraire. L'adolescent voyait déjà Mathieu ou le Prof en train de lui faire la morale parce qu'il avait beaucoup tardé, il voyait déjà la punition qu'il allait prendre, il pouvait presque entendre tinter les cloches de l'église pour l'enterrement du Patron, mort dans son sommeil de n'avoir pas été réveillé assez vite… Des larmes lui obscurcirent la vue, il ferma les yeux pour se les essuyer et ne vit donc pas la racine sur laquelle il trébucha, chutant de manière magistralement nulle.

''Aouilleuuuuh…'' gémi-t-il en se frottant les genoux, des larmes perlant à nouveau de ses yeux

''Ne pleure pas… s'il te plait…'' intervint une voix grave et profonde

Le Geek chercha des yeux à qui appartenait cette voix qu'il connaissait, mais ne vit personne

''Qui est là ?''

''Je ne pensai pas que quelqu'un et encore moins toi viendrait jusqu'ici…'' reprit la voix sans répondre

Une silhouette se découpa dans l'obscurité entre deux arbres face à l'adolescent qui tremblait un peu. Un haut de forme, une cape, une canne à tête de mort, un costume trois pièces… Le démon émergea des ténèbres.

''Comment es-tu arrivé ici Geek ? Que fais-tu là ?''

''Et toi, que fais-tu là ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi d'abord ? Qui me dit que tu n'es pas encore un sale tour des cauchemars ?''

Le démon soupira et fixa ses yeux tristes et sombres dans ceux turquoise et doux du jeune homme

''Je vis ici, je viens d'ici. Je ne suis pas une illusion mais je ne peux pas te le prouver. Je ne ferais rien pour te barrer le chemin, quoi que tu viennes chercher, je peux même t'accompagner un peu si tu veux.''

Un peu rassuré, le Geek hocha la tête avec un sourire. Si le démon disait vrai alors un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal après tout et comme il était originaire de ce monde il pourrait peut-être même lui indiquer le chemin !

L'homme de ténèbres aida son jeune comparse à se relever et prit sa suite sur le chemin pendant que l'autre lui racontait pourquoi il était là et ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son arrivée : Le Patron que personne n'avait pu réveiller, le diagnostic du Prof, l'utilisation du Passeur, la ville fantôme, les squelettes, sa course pour les éviter, son arrivée dans la forêt, le sosie de Mathieu, la séparation de son chemin en trois, la carte, le fauteuil avec la console et enfin la racine qui l'avait fait chuter. Le Geek expliqua qu'il était venu chercher la Paciflora, bien qu'il ne sache absolument pas où la trouver et le Démon sembla réfléchir.

Il n'avait pas le droit de lui indiquer où se trouvait cette plante, en tant qu'habitant du monde des cauchemars il devait la protéger à tout prix mais selon son ami sans elle le Patron resterait bloqué dans son sommeil, incapable de se réveiller… Il fallait qu'il les aide.

''Je sais où est la fleur que tu cherches, je peux te conduire à proximité mais je ne pourrais pas faire plus. Je ne suis pas censé t'aider mais toi et les autres avez fait beaucoup pour moi, je dois vous rendre la pareille.''

Le jeune gameur sourit et remercia son ami. Ils marchèrent dans la forêt, évitant quelques pièges, coupant parfois directement à travers bois, se remémorant les bons souvenirs et chantant leur seul instant panda commun qu'ils avaient pour que la route paraisse moins longue.

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent enfin des bois il faisait grand jour, du moins aussi jour que possible dans un monde cauchemardesque et le démon se stoppa à l'ombre du dernier arbre.

''Je suis désolé mon ami, je ne peux pas aller plus loin. Quand je ne suis pas dans votre monde je suis condamné à errer dans cette forêt, à la hanter, à y dérouter les voyageurs assez intrépides pour parvenir jusqu'à moi. Marches tout droit, tu atteindras l'entrée de ''No End Maze'' le Labyrinthe sans fin. À son cœur tu y trouveras ce que tu cherches. Mais je dois te prévenir, je n'ai jamais connu de personne capable d'en trouver le centre. Ou tout du moins, capable de le faire sans devenir fou ou sans avoir oublié pourquoi ils cherchaient à arriver à cet endroit. Et tous ces infortunés voyageurs sont toujours dans le labyrinthe, quelque part. Ils font maintenant partit des nombreux pièges qui le gardent. À défaut de les éviter, tâches de ne pas les rejoindre…''

Le Geek déglutit, le timbre de voix du démon collait parfaitement avec l'avertissement qu'il venait de lui donner, il aurait pu doubler une voix française pour un film d'horreur sans problème.

''Et n'oublies pas. On ne cueille jamais une Paciflora. Prends ce qu'il te faut et tu pourras partir en paix. Si tu désobéis, tu trouveras la mort et saches que ça ne sera ni une mort rapide, ni une mort douce. Transmets mes amitiés à Mathieu et aux autres, je suis certain que tu vas y arriver, moi je vais tâcher de trouver des informations sur le cauchemar du Patron.''

Le démon lui adressa un sourire triste mais confiant et s'enfonça à nouveau dans la forêt en chantonnant un air macabre.

Le Geek déglutit. Un labyrinthe ? On ne l'avait pas préparé à ça ! En réalité, on ne l'avait pas préparé tout court. Il frissonna en se remémorant ce que le démon venait de lui dire : Il ne connaissait personne qui en soit sorti indemne. Des morts, des fous, des blessés probablement…

Il sentit un fourmillement dans sa main, comme une pression, presque une caresse. La douceur de la main du Patron lui revint en mémoire, ainsi que sa promesse : ''J'y arriverai, je te le jure.''

Il devait le faire. Il avait promis. Déterminé comme jamais, il entama sa marche vers l'horizon, à la recherche de ce fameux ''No End Maze''.

…

Le Prof entra à nouveau dans son laboratoire où les deux autres étaient restés près du Geek, le panda étant retourné dans sa chambre écouter de la musique, rongé par le stress.

''Mathieu, ça ne va pas… Le Patron s'affaiblit de plus en plus…''

Le Youtuber leva les yeux vers sa personnalité scientifique. Dans son regard on pouvait lire la profonde détresse qui l'habitait depuis que le gameur s'était endormi, plus de 12 heures auparavant.

''C'est normal que ça soit si long ?'' demanda-t-il pour la millième fois avec angoisse en serrant la main de sa personnalité enfantine dans les siennes

''Je te l'ai dit Mathieu, je n'en sais rien… Je ne connais que peu de choses du monde des cauchemars, j'ai longuement interrogé le Démon quand tu l'as invoqué pour le tournage de ton épisode mais il est resté très vague et secret, surtout en ce qui concernait la Paciflora.''

Le Hippie sembla émerger de sa torpeur

''Gros, tu devrais dormir, t'as pas l'air bien.'' Dit-il en détaillant le visage de son créateur où se lisait l'épuisement

''Il a raison, reposes toi un peu tu…''

''Non !'' Coupa Mathieu ''On a promis au Geek qu'on serait là à son réveil, alors on y sera !''

Un long silence plana dans la pièce

''Je suis désolé… C'est la fatigue, je… Ce n'est pas normal que le Geek soit toujours là-bas… Et l'état du Patron qui se dégrade…''

''Ne t'en fais pas, on peut comprendre'' soupira le Prof en s'asseyant près de la petite troupe

De nouveau un silence, plus doux, tomba sur le groupe qui écoutait chaque respiration de l'endormi, en priant pour qu'il se réveil au plus vite. Les yeux de Mathieu papillonnaient, luttant pour ne pas se fermer.

''Hey gros, j'ai une idée. T'as qu'à te coucher à côté du Geek. Comme ça tu pourras dormir et tu seras là quand même s'il se réveil pendant que tu dors.''

Le vidéaste regarda sa personnalité camée, des étoiles plein les yeux

''T'es un génie…'' murmura-t-il

Il enlaça le Hippie, passa précautionneusement par-dessus le Geek qui dormait toujours aussi profondément, visiblement pas prêt de se réveiller, et s'installa près de sa jeune personnalité endormie.

Le Prof sourit en constatant que son créateur s'était endormi presque aussitôt allongé, il glissa quelques mots à son camarade drogué pour lui dire qu'il retournait prendre soin de l'autre endormi et remonta dans la chambre du Patron en priant que le Geek se réveil bientôt.

…

''Ça n'en finira jamais…'' Murmura le Geek qui marchait depuis bientôt 20 minutes.

Avait-il seulement prit la bonne direction ? Il avait suivi les indications du Démon… Mais voilà, la question se posait de savoir s'il s'agissait bien du Démon et surtout si la direction qu'il lui avait indiquée était la bonne car visiblement il n'avait pas le droit de l'aider.

Pendant ses réflexions il n'avait pas remarqué que le paysage autour de lui changeait progressivement : il marchait dans des plaines herbeuses depuis le début mais peu à peu le sentier de terre était devenu de pierres et de grosses ruines grisâtres avaient remplacé les quelques arbres qui passaient de temps à autres. Soudain il leva la tête et s'arrêta. Il était sous le choc de ce changement d'ambiance pourtant pas si récent. Il se retourna et constata qu'en effet, il y avait des ruines à perte de vue derrière lui. Le Geek observa son nouvel environnement : Des pans de murs effondrés, des mauvaises herbes fanées, du lierre qui grimpait autour de colonnes de style grec fracturées, s'y enroulant pour les briser peu à peu et devant lui… devant lui trônait un mur immense séparé en deux sur toute sa hauteur là où se terminait le chemin de pierre.

Il y était enfin.

L'entrée du Labyrinthe.

''J'y suis…'' murmura-t-il, troublant légèrement le silence à peine perturbé par la brise qui soufflait ''Tiens le coup Patron, j'approche du but…''

Le jeune homme senti un regain de confiance, une flamme d'espoir naitre dans son estomac et se répandre dans tout son corps, lui donnant la force d'avancer vers l'entrée qui dans d'autres circonstances l'aurait fait fuir en courant.

Quelque chose attira son regard sur le côté gauche de l'ouverture, une espèce de stèle faite d'ossements avec une plaque où il était inscrit _En mémoire des victimes imprudentes de No End Maze, passées et future._ C'était... Charmant. Et absolument pas rassurant. Le gameur frissonna et avança, passant entre les deux épais murs de pierres d'un gris bleuté. Un choix s'offrait déjà à lui : à gauche ou tout droit. Il hésita et prit le temps de la réflexion. Dans tous ses jeux, lorsqu'il faisait face à un labyrinthe, il y avait toujours un personnage à l'entrée pour lui donner un indice... L'entrée. Il revint sur ses pas et observa la stèle. Bingo ! Une main squelettique était accrochée tout en haut ! Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle indiquait la droite. Le seul chemin qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre... De nouveau il entra dans le labyrinthe. Il devait faire un choix, la chance serait peut-être de son côté... Pour se décider, le Geek s'adossa au mur qui faisait office de chemin de droite.

Du moins il essaya de s'y adosser car il n'y avait en réalité pas de mur, il traversa l'illusion qui l'avait trompé et s'écroula sur le dos de l'autre côté. Sa chute lui avait coupé la respiration, pendant un moment il crut s'étouffer, il ne parvenait plus à inspirer et la panique le gagnait. C'était comme cette fois où le Hippie, trop défoncé, n'avait pas vu l'escabeau sur lequel le gameur était perché pour accrocher des décorations de Noel. Il l'avait percuté, faisant tomber le Geek qui s'était réceptionné sur le dos, l'empêchant là aussi de reprendre sa respiration. Très vite le Prof avait accouru pour l'aider à se calmer et respirer de nouveau. Là, seul sur le sol de pierres froides, l'adolescent en difficulté ferma les yeux et repensa aux paroles avisées et bienveillantes de l'estimé scientifique :

'' _Garde ton calme Geek… Ça va aller je suis là, on est tous là… doucement… inspire, expire… détends toi…''_

Le calme se fit dans son esprit, son corps s'apaisa et il put inspirer lentement une nouvelle bouffée d'air. L'oxygène frais qui s'infiltra dans ses poumons lui fit monter des larmes aux yeux, à moins que l'origine des perles salées ne soit plutôt située dans les souvenirs qu'il venait d'invoquer pour se calmer. Sa famille lui manquait, elle lui manquait beaucoup et il aurait tout abandonné tout de suite si la santé du Patron ne reposait pas intégralement sur lui.

Le corps encore tout endolorit, il se redressa avec difficulté et observa autour de lui : de longs couloirs de pierres bleutées, quelques herbes folles et pas d'indications pour trouver son chemin tout en sachant qu'il devait aussi éviter les pièges. Joie.

Un corps pas tout à fait décomposé se traina sur un chemin qui conduisait de la gauche vers la droite, faisant frissonner d'horreur le spectateur de cette macabre scène. Quelle était l'histoire de cette chose ? Piège placé consciemment ? Victime du labyrinthe ? Il ne tenait pas vraiment à le savoir. Sans vraiment qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, l'instinct du Geek le poussait à suivre cette chose putréfiée dans sa lente progression, il se mit donc en marche, restant le plus discret et le plus éloigné possible. Au bout d'environ un quart d'heure, il se rendit compte qu'il était passé au moins deux fois par son point de départ : ils tournaient en rond. Il emprunta donc un chemin perpendiculaire à celui que suivait la chose dès que l'occasion s'en présenta et continua sa marche en silence, tentant en vain de se repérer dans ce dédale de murs semblables.

Il ne savait pas s'il approchait du centre ou si au contraire il s'en éloignait, le ciel s'assombrissait ou s'éclaircissait selon les endroits, si bien qu'il ne savait même plus s'il faisait encore jour ou depuis combien de temps il était là. Et il aurait parié sa casquette que c'était fait exprès.

Plusieurs fois il tomba sur des culs-de-sac, rebroussant chemin rapidement il continuait ses recherches sans se décourager. De temps à autre il craquait, laissant des larmes dévaler la douce pente de ses joues tout en gardant le rythme de sa marche.

''C'est donc toi qu'ils ont envoyé… ?'' Murmura une voix dans laquelle perçaient à la fois la curiosité et la déception. ''Je me serai attendu à quelqu'un de plus compétent…''

Le Geek regardait partout autour de lui, cherchant d'où venait la caresse cassante de cette voix inconnue. Poursuivant sa route il tomba sur une bifurcation à gauche dans un parfait angle droit. À peine s'était-il engagé dans ce sens qu'un bloc de pierres noires s'éleva derrière lui, l'empêchant de faire demi-tour. Face à lui un loup au pelage extrêmement sombre était assis, ses dents étincelant du reflet de la lune qu'on apercevait que de cet endroit.

''Ah… tu m'as trouvé.'' Murmura la voix à son oreille ''Je savais que tu finirais par y arriver… à force de te tromper.''

Un rire qui ressemblait plutôt à un hurlement animal sembla émaner de la bête. Le gameur observa l'animal qui ne semblait pas décidé à bouger. Il tenta un pas en avant, le loup grogna.

''Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?''

''Je ne suis qu'un gardien, j'attends de toi que tu partes… ou que tu meurs. J'ai une épreuve pour toi. Tu veux tenter ta chance ? Bien sûr, si tu refuses tu mourras mais ne te sens pas obligé d'accepter !''

Le Geek tressailli. Une épreuve ? Le Démon lui avait parlé de pièges mais pas d'épreuves… Visiblement il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

''J'accepte, c'est quoi ton épreuve ?'' Cracha-t-il, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

La colère le submergeait, il avait conscience maintenant du temps qu'il avait passé dans ce monde et même s'il ne le connaissait pas exactement il avait une idée suffisante pour lui faire monter une boule de panique et de colère dans le ventre : Il n'avait vraiment plus de temps à perdre. La bête se leva et s'écarta du chemin en fixant ses yeux argentés dans ceux océans du visiteur.

''Derrière moi se trouvent deux chemins qui se séparent à leur tour en deux chemins et ainsi de suite un certain nombre de fois. À chaque séparation un indice seras donné afin de te guider au mieux tout en mettant à l'épreuve ton courage, ta fidélité et la puissance de ton désir de trouver ce que tu es venu chercher. Tu peux t'avancer.''

Le loup s'anima à nouveau, il bondit sur une arche et s'y coucha, fermant les yeux. Sous cette arche se trouvait un chemin sombre et légèrement brumeux sur lequel le Geek s'engagea. Il n'eut le temps de parcourir qu'à peine quelques mètres lorsqu'il tomba sur la première séparation et ne se souvenait avoir croisé aucun indice. Il approcha tout de même et regarda les deux options qui s'offraient à lui, il baissa les yeux et, au sol, trouva une plaque devant chaque sentier. Sur chacune d'elle était dessiné un petit logo : Un ordinateur sur la gauche et une console de salon sur la droite.

… Y avait-il seulement une bonne réponse ? C'était ça que ce foutu labyrinthe attendait de lui ? Un test de personnalité ?

Le Geek soupira et s'engagea sur le chemin de gauche. Après de nouveau quelques mètres le sentier se divisa encore et devant chaque option se trouvait un vêtement : Un soutien-gorge à gauche, une paire de lunettes noires à droite. Il était sur le point de s'avancer sur la gauche, poussé par ses pulsions, lorsqu'il aperçut la marque des lunettes de soleil et qu'il reconnut leur forme caractéristique : Des Ray Ban, les lunettes du Patron. Il les récupéra et continua sa route dans cette direction.

Les choix s'enchainaient ainsi, certains cachant des pièges, d'autres étant trop évidents au goût de l'adolescent. Ce qui lui sembla être une heure s'était écoulé depuis qu'il s'était lancé dans cette épreuve et il commençait à douter d'une possible finalité mais il ne pouvait pas reculer.

Le loup surgit devant lui, bondissant du haut de l'un des imposants murs de pierre. De nouveau sa voix profonde résonna à l'oreille de l'adolescent

''Je viens ajouter une difficulté à ton périple mon jeune ami. Jusqu'ici tu avais le droit de rebrousser chemin pour changer d'avis. Et bien même si tu ne l'as pas fait tu ne peux plus te payer ce luxe. Tu ne pourras plus faire demi-tour, il te faudra continuer à assumer chacune de tes décisions sans quoi tu payeras le prix de tes erreurs.''

''Et si je me retourne quand même ?''

''Qui sait ? Que perdras-tu ? Ta vie ? Ta santé mentale ? Laissons le jeu se poursuivre, peut-être que tu le sauras…''

Et la bête disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Pour la énième fois, un frisson d'effrois le parcouru. Ne pas pouvoir reculer ne changeait pas grand-chose à la donne sachant qu'il n'était même pas au courant qu'il en avait le droit, en revanche savoir qu'il risquait sa vie s'il se retournait était tout de suite plus intimidant. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre ? Il avait déjà vécu beaucoup de choses, plus qu'il ne pensait pouvoir en supporter dans toute une vie, et pourtant il s'en sortait plutôt bien : il avait échappé à la horde de morts-vivants, parcouru le labyrinthe en évitant les pièges jusqu'au loup qui lui avait lancé ce défi qu'il n'avait pas franchement pu refuser et maintenant il en était là. Peut-être s'approchait-il de la Paciflora… peut-être pas. Toute cette aventure commençait à trop durer à son goût, surtout si la difficulté augmentait à mesure qu'il avançait.

Il reprit sa marche. Ce couloir était bien plus long que tous les autres, habituellement il serait déjà arrivé à un croisement impliquant un choix depuis longtemps. Cependant il avança, redoutant ce qui pourrait se produire s'il se retournait.

Il s'arrêta. Quelques bruits derrière le jeune homme indiquaient que quelque chose ou quelqu'un le suivait, avançant à son rythme, s'arrêtant quand il s'arrêtait et accélérant quand il accélérait. Des rires et des chuchotements discrets ponctuaient le presque silence. La curiosité était forte, savoir ce qui se trouvait à sa suite le torturait de plus en plus depuis qu'il entendait ces bruits de pas d'autant plus qu'avancer semblait ne mener nulle part. Aurait-il l'audace de se retourner ? Ferrait-il l'affront de désobéir à la nouvelle règle ?

Il hésita. Et dans un mouvement théâtral se retourna, faisant voler un peu de poussière sous ses pas.

Une vision étrange s'offrit à lui, aussi effrayante que choquante pour son esprit fragile.

Ils étaient tous là. Le Patron, Mathieu, le Prof, le Hippie et Maître Panda le fixaient mais ils n'étaient pas dans leur état normal. Ils semblaient… malades ? Maître Panda rampait au sol, le Patron se tenait au Hippie et le Prof semblait respirer avec difficulté.

''Qu'est-ce que… ?'' murmura l'adolescent

L'ombre du loup se dessinait derrière le petit groupe, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur peu rassurante. Il avait fait une erreur en se retournant, il le savait, le gardien lui avait dit de ne pas le faire et il devrait probablement en payer le prix mais il lui restait une chance. Une seule chance.

Le loup leva la tête vers la lune et, découvrant ses dents, hurla. C'était le signal. Pour tous. Le Geek attendait un signal d'agressivité pour se mettre à détaler, les illusions attendaient un ordre pour se mettre en chasse. Ils se mirent tous à courir.

Les murs défilaient, encore et encore, le Geek sentait ses muscles protester de plus en plus à mesure que ses limites approchaient alors que ses poursuivants semblaient inépuisables et avaient une agilité effrayante, ils le rattraperaient bientôt à n'en pas douter. Ils approchaient et rien ne changeait sur la route, les murs ne laissaient aucun échappatoire, aucune issue, aucune bifurcation : il était piégé.

Les illusions commençaient à tendre les mains en le poursuivant, tentant tant bien que mal d'attraper leur proie pour en faire dieu sait quoi. L'idée de se faire tuer de manière violente et sauvage par ses amis terrorisait le gameur qui sentait les larmes monter à mesure que les autres se rapprochaient de lui. Il commença à sentir des doigts effleurer le col de son tee shirt. C'était fini. Une irrégularité dans le sol le fit trébucher, une fois encore il s'effondra, éraflant son jean, ses main et sa joue. Ça y était. Il était à leur portée et sans défenses.

Le Geek ferma les yeux et attendit que son destin le rattrape.

''Cours Geek ! Cours !''

Le gameur se tourna vers ses assaillants, la voix qui lui avait donné cet ordre salvateur était grave et plus profonde que celle du loup. Il l'avait déjà entendue depuis qu'il était là. Le Démon retenait au mieux les illusions dans un combat qui alliait magie et muscles mais le Démon seul face aux cinq assaillants ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

''Et toi ?''

''Ça va aller ! Cours !''

Le Geek se leva d'un bond et reprit sa course. Le Démon tendit un bras dans sa direction et ouvrit un portail dans le mur qui faisait face au fuyard, lui permettant d'accéder à une partie du labyrinthe à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pu accéder seul.

…

Le Prof soupira, assis à côté du Patron qui se débattait de moins en moins à mesure qu'il s'affaiblissait. Le scientifique commençait à douter du Geek, il ignorait si son idée qui lui avait pourtant semblée brillante avait été si intelligente qu'elle n'y paraissait. Peut-être avait-il échoué ? Le Geek était peut-être mort là-bas et ils attendaient quelque chose qui ne viendrait pas ?

Il posa sa main sur le front du Patron. Sa fièvre avait au moins le mérite d'être stable même si elle était bien trop élevée.

La porte de la chambre laissa passer des pas feutrés avant de se fermer à nouveau. Maître Panda se glissa dans le dos du Prof

''Ça va ?'' demanda le chanteur

''Moi oui… Mais le Patron s'enfonce… Je me demande si j'ai bien fait d'envoyer le Geek. J'ai peut-être tué deux d'entre nous en jouant les fortes têtes.''

L'ursidé posa une main sur l'épaule de son collègue

''Aies confiance en lui. Aies confiance en toi. Le Patron est fort, il saura tenir le temps que le Geek accomplisse sa mission. Je sais qu'ils y arriveront, si tu as pensé que c'était possible, alors ça l'est. Moi j'y crois !''

Le Prof leva les yeux vers son ami qui lui répondit par un sourire.

''J'espère vraiment que tu as raison Maître. J'espère vraiment…''

…

Le Geek observa les alentours. Les murs n'étaient plus de pierres ici, ils étaient de grandes haies de ronces. Il n'entendait plus ce qui se passait de l'autre côté, là où son ami se battait pour lui. Il posa sa paume sur le seul mur de pierre qui restait

''Merci Démon. J'espère que ça va aller.'' Souffla-t-il, ignorant que son ami avait pu fuir presque aussitôt

Il fallait se remettre en marche au plus vite afin de remplir enfin sa mission. Il avança, guidé par un instinct étrange. Sans savoir pourquoi il tournait à droite ou à gauche aux bifurcations sans se poser de questions, avançait d'un pas assuré sans craindre d'attaques ou même sans penser un instant au possible retour du loup. Il se sentait tout à fait en sécurité et son chemin lui semblait clair.

Il déboucha finalement dans une petite clairière ou coulait un très fin cours d'eau qui formait un rond au centre de la prairie avant de continuer sa route et de disparaitre bien plus loin dans une haie.

Le Gameur s'approcha de ''l'île'' au centre de laquelle trônait une fleur. Très simple, des pétales blancs semblant aussi délicates que des ailes de papillons. Elle était magnifique dans sa simplicité. À côté de la plante se trouvait une masse noire au sol, immobile. Il avançait à pas de loup de peur que cette forme noire ne soit un nouvel obstacle mais il comprit vite que ça n'était qu'un vêtement. Il enjamba la petite rivière et marcha jusqu'à la fleur. Elle se balançait légèrement alors qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle de vent et quelques gouttes d'eau étaient posées sur ses pétales bien qu'il ait du mal à les discerner dans l'obscurité de ce monde.

Délicatement, le Geek attrapa la fleur entre ses doigts et en arracha un pétale le plus doucement possible, puis un second. Ils étaient en parfait état et la fleur, mis à part qu'il lui manquait deux pétales, n'avait pas subi de dommages. Il se tourna ensuite vers la masse noire qu'il prit entre ses mains : une veste. Une veste de costume.

Il sourit. C'était la veste du Patron et il avait enfin récupéré de quoi le sauver.

''J'y suis'' souffla-t-il ''J'ai réussi !''

Il s'allongea, serrant la veste contre lui et ferma les yeux, les pétales dans sa main.

…

''Regarde !'' chuchota la voix surexcitée de Mathieu ''Regarde Prof, il bouge !''

Le Geek ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans le lit du Prof qui le fixait avec anxiété.

''Tu vas bien ?'' demanda le scientifique

''Je crois que oui… Oui, ça va.'' Répondit-il en s'asseyant

L'adolescent ouvrit la main où se trouvaient toujours les deux pétales de Paciflora et les tendit au Prof qui les prit et s'éloigna en direction de ses fioles. Après quelques minutes de divers mélanges et chauffages parfois au feu, parfois avec son micro-onde, il présenta une fiole dans laquelle reposait un liquide doré à température ambiante.

''Voici l'essence de Paciflora. Je vais l'administrer au Patron qui devrait reprendre conscience dans environ une heure.''

Mathieu lui sourit, confiant et prit le Geek dans ses bras pendant que le Prof sortait donner le remède au malade.

''Geek, j'ai eu si peur pour toi.''

''Je suis partit combien de temps ?''

''Un tout petit peu moins de 24 heures. Il s'est passé quoi la bas ?''

''Des pièges. Des monstres. Des illusions. J'ai pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant… Sans le Démon… Je ne serais jamais revenu.''

Une larme glissa sur la joue du plus jeune. Qu'était devenu le Démon ? Était-il réellement assez fort pour retenir les illusions sans risquer sa vie ?

Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son créateur et pleura tout son soul. Toutes ces émotions… C'était trop pour lui. Il avait eu peur, il avait perdu espoir, il s'était senti en danger, il avait même failli mourir !

Mathieu s'allongea, serrant l'adolescent contre lui. Son Geek avait été très courageux, il le sentait. Et il l'en remerciait. Grâce à lui le Patron allait être sauvé. Et grâce au Prof aussi. Il allait devoir remercier ces deux-là correctement, il leur devait beaucoup. Le Youtuber caressa tendrement les cheveux de son jeune sauveur qui s'endormi à nouveau, récupérant de ses émotions et de son épuisant voyage.

…

''Aller, laisse-moi y aller, s'il te plait ! Puisque je te dis que je ne vais pas lui faire de mal !''

''Je sais bien que tu ne vas pas lui faire de mal, mais il dort, laisse le récupérer ! Tu lui dois la vie tout de même !''

Le Patron soupira. Il avait senti que quelque chose avait mal tourné lorsqu'il s'était réveillé sous le regard inquiet du Prof. Le scientifique lui avait posément expliqué qu'il se réveillait d'un sommeil probablement mortel et que le Geek venait de lui sauver la vie. L'homme en noir avait presque sauté du lit pour rejoindre le gameur mais le scientifique l'avait retenu de son mieux, lui demandant de lui aussi se reposer mais l'autre n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, il avait tenu à descendre veiller sur l'adolescent.

Et maintenant ils étaient là, devant cette porte, à savoir si oui ou non le Patron allait pouvoir entrer dans la chambre où se reposait le Geek.

''Je te demande de le laisser en paix enfin ! Repose toi au lieu de jouer les fortes têtes !''

À corps défendant, le Patron commençait à faire demi-tour pour obéir mais la poignée s'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre le Geek, portant son éternel tee-shirt Capitaine America rouge mais il ne portait pas sa casquette qu'il avait perdue dans son sommeil. Ses yeux bleus pâles étaient encore embrumés de sommeil.

''Patron'' dit-il d'une voix fatiguée

Le dénommé Patron s'avança vers lui en silence et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant plus fort que de raison. Mathieu observait la scène depuis le lit qu'il n'avait pas quitté, se reposant auprès de l'adolescent.

''Patron, tu me fais un peu mal''

L'homme en noir desserra un peu son étreinte.

''Merci Geek. Je… Merci. Après tout ce que je t'ai fait tu es allé là-bas. Merci.''

Une larme perla sous ses éternelles lunettes sans teint qui cachaient d'habitude si bien ses émotions. Il le savait : jamais plus il ne pourrait accepter de faire de mal au Geek, pas même pour l'émission. Jamais.

* * *

 **Commencée en Octobre 2015, voir cette fic enfin publiée est à la fois un soulagement et une petite fierté pour moi ;)**

 **Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues !**


End file.
